Welcome Home
by Hi' I am human
Summary: Cat welcomes Beck home with a song.  BeckXCat


**A/N: I don't own Victorious (Yet, although, watch your back Dan, watch your back, mwah ha ha ha) and own Christina Aguilera's song either. Please enjoy!**

Beck Oliver, 17 years old, walked into the school, with a huge grin on his face, because after 2 months of being in Canada, he finally gets to see his beautiful girlfriend of two amazing years: Caterina Valentine, more commonly referred to as Cat.

He saw his red-headed beauty standing with Jade and Andre beside Andre's keyboard locker, "What do you MEAN he won't let us perform today?" He heard Cat screech at Andre, "Does he not know how much effort we put into this" Cat began crying as imagined the devastated look on her boyfriends face when she didn't throw him a welcome home present, "Cat" Jade began "How about we perform it now? Look Becks over there, and we have the CD in my bag, you know the words, how about it Kitty?" Suggested Jade in a hope to calm down her now silent best friend, Cat stared at Jade in disbelief, Jade braced herself for the screeching but instead she was hug-pounced on by Cat "Jadey! That's a wonderful idea! Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!" Jade let out a rare laugh and returned the hug before swiftly turning the 90 pound girl to see her boyfriend.

She ran up and hugged him "Beck, I missed you so much! Eeep" She squealed happily, Beck smiled "Why were you crying?" Cat laughed, and sat him on a seat in the hallway, her white jumper, red jeans and red and white stilettos' stood out from what her dancer swore, which was navy blue shorts and red tank tops, she stood at the top on the raised floor of the hallway, "This is for you Beck Oliver, I love you and welcome home" She smiled, grabbed the microphone of Andre and raised it to her mouth, motioning for the music to start.

Cat drew a breath in and began _**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
>Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.<br>What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
>Whatever keeps me in your arms.<br>And I'm thanking you for being there for me. **_Cat smiled at Beck and made her way down the stairs towards Beck, who was grinning from ear to ear.__

Like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together.  
>While I figured it out, I only looked but I never touched,<br>'Cause in my heart was a picture of us,  
>Holding hands, making plans,<br>And it's lucky for me, you understand.

__Beck smiled again, proud of his precious girlfriend.__

What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
>Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.<br>And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,  
>What a girl wants, what a girl needs,<br>Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
>And I'm thanking you for being there for me.<p>

__Cat sat next to beck and began to straddle him as she sung the next verse, Beck just grinned, Cat's straddling earned wolf whistles causing Beck to Death glare half the guys in the audience.__

There was a time, I was blind, I was so confused, Run away just to hide it all from you,  
>Just to hide to it all from you,<br>But baby you knew me better, than I knew myself, oh woah yeah,  
>They say "If you love something let it go.<br>If it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know.  
>It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure."<br>And you're ready and willing to give me more than

What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
>Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.<br>And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,  
>What a girl wants, what a girl needs,<p>

__Cat began to giggle at the grin on her boyfriends face but kept her composure._**  
>What a girl wants,<br>What a girl needs,  
>Somebody,<br>Sensitive, crazy, sexy, cool like you,**_

What a girl wants,  
>What a girl needs,<br>Somebody who can't come and go, nobody, like you do  
>What a girl wants,<br>What a girl needs,  
>You let a girl know how much you care about her, I swear,<br>You're the one who always know,

__ Cat held her head high as she sung the well rehearsed high note, gaining riotous applause and support from her audience and friends._**  
>Whatever keeps me in your arms.<br>And I'm thanking you for being there for me.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**around with the one who always knew.  
>I'm thankin' you for being there for me.<strong>_

What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
>Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.<br>And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,  
>What a girl wants, what a girl needs,<br>Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
>And I'm thanking you for being there for me.<p>

Cat posed at the end and was approached by her boyfriend kissing her passionately on the lips.  
>"Welcome home Beck" Cat giggled.<p>

**Thankyou for reading! x**


End file.
